Near to You
by singyourmelody
Summary: Why? he asked. Because, she replied, Because I'm better near to you. WillPhoebe
1. I'll Be Seeing You

"**Near to You"**

By singyourmelody

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I promise!

**Chapter 1: I'll Be Seeing You**

"I'm home!" William Beardsley yelled as he opened the front door to his enormous house.

"Will!" Helen screeched, almost dropping the box of holly and glass ornaments she was holding. She ran and gave him a quick hug. "It's so good to see you. Your father has missed you so much! Let me go find everyone else. Kids!" she called up the stairs.

Within two minutes the entire rest of the family was standing in the kitchen, and, let's be honest, spilling into the living room. "Will!" they each exclaimed excitedly when they saw him. As the chorus of "You're back," "How are yous," "What's college like," overwhelmed him, William Beardsley only had one thought: _It's good to be home._

After dinner, William, Dylan, and Christina helped clear the table and do the dishes.

"So how many chicks have you met, Will? Be honest, I can handle it!" Dylan exclaimed piling the dishes high next to the sink.

Christina replied for him, "He does do other things, like, I don't know, _study_, while he's there, Dylan."

"Nobody special yet." Will shrugged.

"Phoebe's got a boyfriend." Dylan said.

"Oh, really?" Will responded.

"Yup, he's European, of course, and all rugged and manly. She said she might even bring him home for Christmas! I hope he has some friends. Or brothers. Or even next of kin!" Christina said dreamily.

"That would be so great! Think what we could do with some rugged European men, Dylan. All manly and accenty!" Will feigned excitement, while his tone dripped with sarcasm. Dylan laughed.

"Shut up! You missed a spot, Will." Christina responded, handing him back the dish.

"So when is Phoebe coming back?" Will asked later that night as he unpacked his suitcase into his dresser drawers.

Dylan kept flipping through his magazine on his bed and said, "Tomorrow, I think. No doubt she'll have the Brit on her arm and a snotty European attitude to match. Look at me, I've seen the world, I've sipped tea with the Queen and eaten those crumpet thingys," he finished in a fake girl voice.

"Tea with the Queen, Dyl? Really? C'mon, I think she'll be the same Phoebe she always was." Will responded.

Dylan looked up from his magazine pointedly at the back of Will's head. "Or at least you hope she is, right?" Will stopped unpacking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Will said as he turned to face Dylan.

"Nothing, nothing, man. Never mind." Dylan turned back to his magazine, a small smirk appearing on his face. He knew he had struck a nerve.

It was only four hours later, but Will couldn't remember a time when he had ever been so hungry as he stumbled half asleep into the kitchen. Even though Helen had made dinner, he was starved. _It's probably her new "Leafy Greens and Beans" diet that she has everybody on. _He pulled out some bread and the peanut butter and jelly.

He was just beginning to ponder the finer points of making the perfect PB&J sandwich as he munched, when he saw headlights outside of the window. Peering back from behind the curtains, he saw a slim redhead struggling with two suitcases, a backpack, a laptop case, and an enormous carved elephant. He opened the door to help her as the cab pulled away.

"Phoebe?" he whispered.

The girl looked up for just a moment before completely falling on her butt. Will laughed, grabbed a coat, and hurried outside.

"You know, when you come home, you are supposed to actually make it inside."

"Haha, Mister Condescending. Help me up." Phoebe responded sticking out her hand.

Will reached out and grabbed it, fully noticing the sudden tingle he felt in his fingers and the nervousness in his stomach and—

"Oomph!" Will said as he landed next to Phoebe in the snow.

"Welcome to the Ground, please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times," Phoebe said laughing.

"Glad to see you didn't leave your witty sense of humor in London with all those stone-faced Brits. Lord knows they could've used some of it" Will joked, his face suddenly turning serious. "It's good to have you home, Phoebe."

"Um, thanks Will." Phoebe said a little disconcerted by his serious demeanor. She looked down at their hands that were still joined.

"Oh, sorry!" Will said, dropping her hand quickly. "Let me help you get this stuff inside."

Once in the house, Phoebe dropped her suitcases and headed straight for the half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich sitting on the counter.

"Food! Oh, Peanut Butter, how I have missed you, let me count the ways," she said taking a bite. Will gaped at her.

"What? Oh, was this your sandwich?" She said, a glimmer in her eye.

"Well yeah. But more than that, I can't believe you lived in a place with no peanut butter for four months!"

"It was hard. I don't know how I did it actually." They laughed, both thinking about how peanut butter was Phoebe's favorite food.

"Well, it's a very good thing you're back then!" Will said. Phoebe's eyes locked with his for just a little too long. She finally looked away and gave a small laugh.

"Should we get your suitcases upstairs?" Will asked.

"Nah, leave it there for tomorrow. I wasn't supposed to be home until then anyway. And I'm really tired. Jet lag and all that."

"Well, it is two o'clock in the morning. You're supposed to be tired." Will said as they headed up the stairs. "Goodnight, Phoebe" he said, opening his door.

"Night, Will," she said disappearing into her own room.

As Will lay on his bed, trying to fall back asleep, he thought of two things. One, Phoebe was back and he couldn't keep the smile off of his face. And two, she most definitely didn't bring back a European manly man with her. Which, for some reason, was a very comforting thought as he drifted off to sleep.

_Thoughts? I've got a pretty good idea where I am going with this. Let me know what you think!_


	2. In the Know

**"Near to You"**

by: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; I'm just borrowing them for a bit!

**Chapter 2: In the Know**

Although she was home, Phoebe missed London. She longed for the smells of the city and sounds of cars, the people and the tea. She definitely missed the tea.

She had just finished typing an email to Regina, her roommate in England, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Phoebe?" Will asked as he entered.

"Hey, what's up?" Phoebe responded. She had been home for two days and, except for the conversation they had had the night she arrived, she had barely had a chance to talk to Will, mostly because of the craziness of the holidays.

"Well, I promised the little kids I would go see their snow fort in the woods and since it's almost dark, I figured I better go soon. Do you, um, do you want to come?" he asked, a little nervously. Since when had he become nervous talking to her?

"Sure, let me get my coat," she responded, smiling.

Once they were walking side by side, the snow crunching beneath their feet, it was like old times. They chatted about their respective colleges; people they met, Phoebe semester's abroad, Will's multiple major changes. Will knew there was one question he was dying to ask.

"So, Phoebe. Where's this hunky manly Brit, Dylan was talking about?" Will said, stopping and turning to face her.

Phoebe looked into Will's eyes. He was obviously teasing her.

"Ooh! There's their fort!" Phoebe exclaimed, looking over his shoulder and brushing past Will and closer to the fortress of ice and snow.

"Dodging my question I see. Well. . ." he said, bending down and picking up some snow. "You may have to dodge something else!" Will said as he threw the snowball that landed square in the middle of her back.

"You did not just do that!" Phoebe exclaimed as she turned around.

"Um, I think I did." Will took off running to the other side of the fort, gathering snow as he went.

"William Beardsley, you are so dead!" Phoebe said chasing Will and chucking snowballs at his head.

0-0-0

Helen looked out the window of her and Frank's bedroom. Phoebe and Will were coming back from their walk, laughing and occasionally throwing snow at each other. Helen watched as Phoebe stopped walking abruptly. Will didn't notice at first and kept going. Suddenly, Phoebe took a running start and barreled right into Will, knocking them both to the ground. Helen could hear the two of them laughing as Frank came out of the bathroom adjacent to their room.

"What are you looking at?" Frank asked as he pulled back the covers.

"Phoebe and Will," Helen answered simply.

"What'd they do now?"

"Nothing. That's the thing." Helen responded.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." Frank questioned as he got into bed.

"Well, I just can't seem to shake the feeling that there is something there."

"Where?"

"With Will and Phoebe!"

"Huh?"

"Ugh! Frank! You don't see anything different about their relationship than say, Dylan and Christina's?" Helen asked as she climbed into bed next to him.

"Well they certainly spend more time together. And they seem to actually get along pretty well. But I don't think that that means anything." Frank reasoned.

"Frank, I know my daughter. Her face lights up when Will comes into the room," Helen said pointedly. Frank looked at her with disbelief.

"Well Will certainly speaks fondly of Phoebe. And he does always try to help her out around the house when they are both home, and touches her arm a lot, and . . . hmmm. Okay" he said slowly, "so what if you are right? What are we going to do if Phoebe and Will are in love with each other?" Frank asked.

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves now. This might all be nothing; they just might be good friends. Or they might be secretly in love with each other."

"How are we going to know which one it is?" Frank questioned.

"I don't know, Frank. I don't know if Phoebe or Will even know which one it is," Helen said softly, as she turned out the light.

0-0-0

"Hey, do you want some tea?" Phoebe asked as they entered the house, brushing snow off of their jackets.

"Tea?" Will snorted. "Dylan's right, you are a British snob now."

"What? It's just tea. I can't help it that my love for tea was awakened in the Mecca for tea drinkers! Besides, I have this one really great kind that I brought back with me. It'll make even the worst skeptic a believer. You have to try it!" Phoebe pleaded.

"Well, if I have to," Will said smiling as Phoebe put the kettle on the oven top. He sat down on a kitchen stool across the counter from her. A comfortable silence fell between them.

"So tell me about your girlfriend," Phoebe said.

"What girlfriend?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The great William Beardsley doesn't have a girlfriend? They were crawling all over you in high school, especially after your Student President win."

"Well, I've had opportunities, but there's always something holding me back" Will said. "I can't even really explain it; it's like for some reason, none of the girls I meet are ever good enough."

"Wow, cocky much?" Phoebe asked as she got out two mugs from the cupboard.

"No, no, I don't mean to seem cocky. It's just. I haven't met anyone I connect with and who is in it for the long haul. It's seems stupid; this is college, the time where I am supposed to be having fun in the dating world. And I want to! I just want it to be with someone I can actually have a relationship with. Someone I can laugh with and just be myself around. And now you are looking at me really weird," Will trailed off.

Phoebe snapped out of her trance; she had been staring right at Will. "N-no. I don't think that's weird at all. I think it's refreshing," Phoebe said quietly.

"Refreshing huh? And still no mention of Mr. London?" Phoebe looked up from her mug as Will said this. "C'mon, you know you want to tell me," Will encouraged.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Here's the whole story in a nutshell. I went to London to study. I met Peter. We hung out a lot. We started dating, sort of. It was never official, official, but I was definitely into him and he turned out to be into Sara, one of my classmates on the program with me, which I found out when I came home early one day from class," Phoebe explained, without looking directly at Will. "So that's my sob story. It was stupid of me to think there was something more there than actually was and it was a complete lapse in judgment to tell Christina about it. As much as I love her Will, I can see that she definitely blew it way out of proportion here."

"Well I pretty sure she was hoping you would bring back two of whatever man-type they have over there," Will responded placing his mug in the sink. He turned to head up the stairs. "And for the record, Phoebe, any guy that would pass you over is a complete and total idiot."

"Thanks, Will, but you don't have to say those things and go all big brother on me," Phoebe said.

Meeting her eyes for one last time that night he reached out and touched her hand ever so lightly. He replied, "Trust me, I'm not," before going to bed.

_Suggestions? Thoughts? Please review!_


	3. Still Running

"**Near to You"**

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never said I did!

**Chapter 3: Still Running**

_Trust me, I'm not_. _Trust me, I'm not_. _What does that mean? _Phoebe thought to herself as she washed out the mugs her and Will had been using. It had always been pretty obvious that Will was not her brother or even her step-brother really. She could never see him as that. He was more of a friend than anything, one of her only true confidants. So why were his words affecting her this way?

As she padded softly to her room, she contemplated stopping at his room, sitting down and demanding an answer. Phoebe usually considered herself brave, except for when it came to matters of the heart. For some reason, she was never willing to put all of herself out there. Even with Peter she had withheld some part of herself. And she was very glad she had, considering how that situation had turned out.

0-0-0

Phoebe was relieved that the next day was Christmas Eve because in the insanity of the holiday spirit, she was unable to replay every situation she had had with Will in the past few days. In fact, she had very little contact with Will until the day after Christmas.

Somehow the two of them were stuck on present return duty, for any present that was broken, didn't fit, or was so immensely disliked that it needed to be disposed of as soon as possible. And for a family of 20, that was quite a tall order.

Piling four bags of merchandise each into Will's car, they headed towards the nearest mall.

"Did we lose a bet to have to do this?" Phoebe asked as she shifted through a huge pile of receipts on her lap.

"Oh yeah we did. I forgot to tell you. You also have to sleep with the pig for the next week," Will replied.

"You know sometimes you are too hilarious for your own good. And mine as well!" Phoebe retorted as Will flicked on the radio. "Baby, It's Cold Outside" played over the speakers. Will went to change the station but Phoebe swatted away his hand.

"Will! This is a classic song! You can't just turn off 'Baby, It's Cold Outside.' Show a little respect!"

"Whoa, didn't know you have such strong feelings about a Christmas song," Will replied cautiously.

"It a wonderful song about winter and snowy Saturdays when you can stay inside all day with your loved one, no matter whether your mother approves or not," Phoebe preached.

"Wow. I didn't know that you could ever be so cheesy," Will remarked dryly.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Hey, I like what I like, okay? Oh, here's our first stop." Will pulled into a parking space and started digging through the myriad of bags.

Forty-five minutes later they finally made it out of the first store. Two hours later, they had finished the third store. Six hours and twenty minutes later, all the presents but one had been returned.

"I know you love Christmas and the Christmas joy and the Christmas spirit and whatever, but I hate lines. This has to be one of the worst chores we have ever had to do," Will remarked as they headed back to the car.

"Well—" Phoebe started.

"No, 'wells.' I don't know how much more I can handle of this!" Will interrupted.

"What I was going to say," Phoebe started pointedly, "is that I agree with you. We should get major props for suffering through the lines, the other customers and the cranky salesclerks!"

"Okay, so right here, right now, we make a pact. I, Will Beardsley, promise to never enter another shopping mall on the day after Christmas ever again. Your turn."

"I, Phoebe North, promise to never enter another shopping mall on the day after Christmas ever again. Shake on it" Phoebe suggested, sticking out her hand. Will stared at her outstretched hand, remembering the last time he had touched it, wondering if he could handle it again.

"Will!" Phoebe said and he reached out and shook her hand. It happened again. All of a sudden, his fingers that were freezing from the December temperature were now tingly and warm. And he wasn't the only one feeling it. Phoebe gave him a look of utter surprise and questioning. Their hands kept shaking as the distance between them got smaller and smaller. Phoebe slowly moved towards Will as he was moving towards her. _Am I going to kiss him?_ Phoebe thought to herself. She could feel his breath on her upper lip when—

The car alarm behind them suddenly started blaring. The two jumped apart and stared at the noise. Phoebe turned back to look at Will, but he was already moving to open the door to the driver's side of the car. Phoebe sent a quick glance back at the blaring car and got inside their car. There was only one thought floating through the air as Will and Phoebe drove back in silence: _What the heck was that?_

_As always, please review!_


	4. Don't Stop Me Now

"**Near to You"**

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: They're not mine! Really!

**Chapter 4: Don't Stop Me Now**

The clock seemed to be moving backwards at the Beardsley-North house. Or at least it did for two very confused young adults. Phoebe and Will had been skirting around each other for the past three days and everyone was noticing it.

"Phoebe, come up here," Helen called from her studio.

"Yeah, mom?" Phoebe answered entering her mom's cluttered creative center.

"Hand me those sequins, will you?" Phoebe handed her mother the box, knowing that this was not the reason her presence was requested.

"What's up mom?"

"I could ask you the same question. Mainly about you and a certain boy" Helen stated.

"Are you talking about Will and me? Because if you are, it's nothing, it's just—"

"Nothing, huh? You are avoiding each other like the plague. In fact, I think people like the plague more than you two like each other right now. What happened? Whatever it is, honey, you can tell me," Helen encouraged.

"Mom, it's just . . . well, it started . . . I mean, it's impossible, but . . . the thing is. . ." Phoebe sighed. "It's fine mom, we just had a fight and I'm sure it'll work itself out. Things like this always do, you know?" Phoebe finished lamely as she headed for the stairs.

"Alright then honey. Just know that no matter what happens, and I mean no matter what, Frank and I will always love you and Will," Helen said, tearing up a little as she did.

"Mom, we're not dying. Just growing up I guess," Phoebe said softly as she went down the stairs.

0-0-0

The tension was still running high after dinner. Phoebe had offered to help some of the younger kids make belated Christmas cookies, since they didn't get to it before Christmas. This meant, of course, that there was flour, sugar, and frosting everywhere.

Will walked in and exclaimed, "What happened in here? Explosion of the Keebler Elf factory?"

Phoebe didn't even look up from the bowl of dough she was stirring, but instead asked the twins to measure out three cups of milk. Will noticed Phoebe's obvious disinterest and was sick of all of the awkwardness.

"I'll help you measure it," Will offered as one of the younger girls grabbed a teaspoon. "Maybe we should try the measuring cup instead of the teaspoon. Just so, you know, we aren't still measuring at Easter!" The girls laughed and handed the milk carton to Will and hurried off to their room to plot how to make Christmas cookies look like the Easter bunny. Phoebe and Will were left alone in the kitchen.

"You don't have to help, Will. I can finish this by myself," Phoebe said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I don't mind," Will responded as he poured the milk.

"Well, I do!" Phoebe said, her voice getting a bit louder.

"I'm only trying to help you. What's your problem?" he said, his tone matching hers.

"My problem? _My _problem? Somehow I don't think that this is only _my_ problem, Will!"

"What do you mean?" Will said evenly, his voice low, as he took a step closer to her.

"We have been dancing around this issue for the past three days and, and, why can't you just stand up and say _something_?" Phoebe said, her tone still getting louder.

Will didn't respond, but just looked down.

"Anything, Will? Anything at all?" Phoebe questioned, trying to force him to look at her.

"What do you want me to say?" Will finally yelled.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you could start with the other day, when we practically—"

"What is going on in here?" Frank shouted. Phoebe and Will stepped apart and looked up to see Frank and Helen standing in the doorway.

"Nothing, obviously nothing," Phoebe said before leaving the room. Will followed shortly afterwards, never seeing the knowing and slightly scared look that Frank and Helen exchanged.

0-0-0

Five hours, twenty seven minutes and fourteen seconds later, Phoebe was standing outside of Will's room in her pajamas. Everyone else was in bed, and Dylan was staying a friend's house so Phoebe knew that Will would be alone in his room. Right as she went to knock, Will opened the door. Staring at her, he didn't say anything, just pulled her inside, closing the door quietly.

"We need to talk," Phoebe and Will said at the same time.

"Well, on that at least we are agreed," Phoebe commented. "You go first."

"Okay," Will said taking a deep breath. "I think it's somewhat pointless to just pretend that nothing happened, because let's face it, we were trying that and it didn't work. Everyone noticed that something was weird."

"Maybe because we, who never fight, ended up in a screaming match over milk!" Will gave her a pointed look. "Okay, okay. I agree."

"So, that leaves us here . . . in my room . . . and I mean, we can't pretend that it didn't happen, so we pretend that it's all okay, or um . . . ignore it . . . or don't pretend at all, because, I mean, um . . . huh?" Will trailed off.

Seeing how much he was struggling with this put a small smile on Phoebe's face. "Okay, how about I go now?" Phoebe asked.

"Sounds good."

"I think that we should do this," Phoebe stated.

"Do what?"

"This, the whole thing. Me and you."

"You're serious?"

"Why not? There's obviously something there. I feel more comfortable with you than with pretty much anyone I know. And I don't know where it might lead and if it doesn't work out, then what happens? I don't know. And if anyone finds out, there might be serious consequences, since our parents are married and all. I don't know. But I do know that in the past few days, when I see you, all I want is for the awkwardness to go away and to just spend some time with you. And I'm so scared to get into something again, because I'm not completely okay yet with the Peter situation. And I don't want to get hurt again. But, everything you said in the kitchen the other night keeps ringing in my head. Because I want someone I can laugh with too and—mmph." Phoebe could no longer continue talking because Will had grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, placing his lips over hers, slowly at first and then harder, faster, and more urgent.

Stopping finally for air, Will said only three words, "Alright, I'm in." Phoebe smiled and kissed him again, lacing her fingers through his, both reveling in the sparks running up and down their intertwined hands.

_So, did I get them together too quickly? I hate to drag things out, but I also don't want it to be too rushed. All's not perfect, however, there will still be a few bumps in the road!_

_Please review and tell me what you think!_


	5. We Made Plans to Be Unbreakable

"**Near to You"**

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: The characters are so not mine! Neither is Matt Damon or Dick Clark. Darn. Oh, and welcome to Fluff City, where the fluff flows freely!

**Chapter 5:** **We Made Plans to Be Unbreakable**

"Hey, I'm going to pick up the twins from their hockey practice. Care for a ride?" Will asked from the doorway to Phoebe and Christina's room. Phoebe looked up, tossed aside the book she was reading, and put on her shoes, trying to hide the smile on her face from Christina, who was painting her toenails.

Once in the car, Will reached over and took her hand. Although they had only been together for two days, their hands had figured out exactly how to find each other whenever they were alone. It was like clicking two pieces of the puzzle together.

"Do you think anyone suspects?" Phoebe asked Will. They hadn't really discussed what would happen when their relationship became public, or even how they wanted it to.

"Dylan's definitely out of the loop. His band is playing that New Year's Eve party, so he's been totally wrapped up in that. I don't think Dad or Helen know," Will responded. "And we don't want them to, right?"

"At least not right now. We need to see where this goes and get a little more established before we come under major scrutiny and the familial knife," Phoebe replied.

"Well, when you put it like that . . ." Will said, teasing. "But this is worth all that, right?" he asked, seriously, pulling into the hockey rink parking lot.

"I think it is," Phoebe said. She waited until Will turned off the car and then reached over turning his head so that he was looking at her. "To me, being with you is worth it. All of it, okay?" She leaned over and kissed him. He cupped his hands around her heart shaped face while she ran her hands through his hair as he deepened the kiss. He kept pulling her closer and closer until she was almost in the driver's seat with him. Suddenly, Phoebe's elbow was against the steering wheel and the horn blared loudly as the two sprung apart.

"What is it with us and car horns?!" Will exclaimed as Phoebe moved back into the passenger seat and straightened her clothes.

Phoebe laughed and said, "Hey, it's our thing. We have our first official thing: car noises. Years from now, we can needlepoint it on a pillow. I can see it now: 'Blaaare!'" Phoebe said, pretending to sew.

Will tossed his head back and laughed. "Years from now, huh?" He asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Phoebe responded, "Yeah, years from now." Leaning over, he gave her a quick kiss and then opened his car door.

As they walked inside to pick up the boys, hands brushing against each other every so often, Phoebe leaned over and whispered in Will's ear, "This is perfect."

0-0-0

New Year's Eve found Will and Phoebe sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Phoebe had casually draped her legs over Will's, his hands resting on her knees, as Matt Damon managed to track down that CIA agent one more time to find out more information. Anyone looking at the pair would notice just how comfortable they were with each other.

"You're watching a movie when the ball is about to drop?" Frank asked as he entered the room. Phoebe quickly sat up, removing her legs from Will's. He noticed the loss immediately.

"Well, it's kinda the same thing every year, Frank. Dick Clark counts down and the big orb of glass falls ten feet. And then the confetti explosion and we all go to bed," Phoebe responded.

"So cynical, are we?" Frank questioned, sitting in the nearby armchair.

"I'd have to agree with Phoebe. You think they could come up with some new material or something," Will commented.

"It's tradition! Ball, confetti, those eyeglasses in the shape of the upcoming year, it's all part of the tradition. I swear, no one has respect for tradition anymore!" Frank exclaimed.

Will shot a quick glance at Phoebe before responding, "Sometimes it's good to start new traditions, dad."

"Okay, big shot. Just hand over the remote," Frank commanded, teasing. He turned on "Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year" and said, "Where's my best girl? I need to be ready to kiss her when the time comes!"

"I'm here. Right here," Helen said, entering the room and sitting on the arm of Frank's chair.

On the TV, Dick Clark was counting, "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year!" they all said, lifting up there glasses full of sparkling cider. "To the next part of our lives," Helen toasted, leaning down to kiss Frank.

"I'm off to bed, I guess," Will said, cringing slightly as he and Phoebe watched Frank and Helen kiss.

"Right behind you," Phoebe stated as the two raced up the stairs. Will could feel Phoebe's hand on his back as they ran up the stairs and stopped in front of his bedroom door.

"Dylan's gone, right?" Phoebe whispered.

"Yeah, he's at that big party."

"Christina's there too."

"Oh, good."

"Yup." The two stood in silence for a minute.

Finally, Will said, "So, my room or yours?"

Phoebe slapped him on the shoulder. "So presumptuous aren't we, Mr. Beardsley?"

Will grinned at her and just folded his arms, as if waiting for an answer.

"Okay, okay, your room. Christina will more likely come home before Dylan," Phoebe said.

Will leaned against the door and turned the knob, letting them both into his room quietly. He laid down on the bed and patted the side next to him. Phoebe curled up next to him, her head gently resting on his chest. They laid like that for a few minutes.

Finally Phoebe said, "I can hear your heart beat."

"Oh yeah?" Will responded, his hand playing with her fiery hair.

"It's soothing. I could probably fall asleep right here."

"I wouldn't mind," Will stated.

"Dylan might," Phoebe said, smiling.

"You mean he doesn't want to see his sister and step-brother in bed together, innocent or otherwise?" Will quipped.

"No, I definitely think he might be more than a little freaked out over that, which is saying a lot since he can be such a-- "

_Brrring. Brrring. _Will's cell phone rang from his nightstand. Phoebe leaned over and grabbed it, handing it to him.

"It's Dylan," Will said, reading the Caller ID. He sat up. "Hello? What? Wait, Christina, why are you on Dylan's cell? Slow down, I can't understand you. What? He is? Okay. Alright, we'll be there in fifteen minutes. Who's we? Me and Phoebe. Um, oh, well, we might need the help, you know? I'll see you soon," he said, finally hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Phoebe questioned.

"I'll tell you on the way," Will said as he put on his shoes and found his coat. "Dylan got smashed at that New Year's Eve party. And apparently Frank and Helen can't find out because he's gotten into a lot of trouble while we were at school. So Christina called me to come get him."

Once in the car, Phoebe asked, "Why can't he just sleep it off at Jeff's or Paul's?"

"I don't know. I think Christina was scared and she didn't know what to do with him. Oh, and sorry I almost slipped up on the phone."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe questioned.

"I said that 'we' would be going to get Dylan. Christina was really confused. I just momentarily forgot that the rest of the world wasn't in my room with us. That's why I had to pull the 'we might need more help' line."

"Well, he is my brother. I need to be there to help him," Phoebe stated.

"Look at us, all responsible and stuff," Will tried to joke.

"Responsible with some things. Not so much with others," Phoebe said seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not having second thoughts, Will. I'm not. I just, I just don't want anyone in our family to get hurt because of us."

"I know you don't," Will said, taking her hand. "I don't want anyone getting hurt either. And maybe we haven't completely thought this through, as far as telling our family, and what their reaction might be. So that's something we need to be thinking about. But I really think that we need to be talking about it and thinking about it together. Because if we aren't together, than there's nothing to even be talking or thinking about at all. There's just the two of us, unhappy because we are apart, making sacrifices because we are afraid of what they might say."

Phoebe gave a small smile and said, "You're right. _I_ want to do this. _You_ want to do this. And we are going to fight to make it work!"

"I love it when you are all resolved," Will laughed as Phoebe beamed back at him.

_Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? Use the box!_


	6. Those Words are Heavy Things

"**Near to You"**

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, the song "Hit Me Baby One More Time," or Lifetime, Television for Women.

**Chapter 6: Those Words Are Heavy Things**

"Dylan, you have to move your foot. You're never going to make it into the car if you don't move your stupid foot!" Phoebe exclaimed, bending down to physically move Dylan's foot for him.

"Phoebe! So not helping!" Christina declared.

Dylan finally responded, "Wait, I'm not finished yet!" He then continued his off-key and very loud singing: "My loneliness, is killin' me. I must confess, I still believe. Still believe! Hit me baby, one more time!"

"Dylan!" Christina and Phoebe shouted in unison.

"I'm moving okay?" Dylan said in slurred speech. "It would just help if the ground would stop moving too!"

Will and Phoebe exchanged glances as Will finally walked over to Dylan, threw him over his shoulder, and carried him to the car.

"Stop man! I got this okay?" Dylan shouted from his perch on Will's shoulder.

Will refused to put Dylan down, however, until the four were at the car. Once inside, Christina buckled Dylan in and then herself.

"How are we going to get him in the house with no one waking up?" Phoebe questioned as Will pulled out of the driveway. "He is being so loud!"

As she was saying this, Dylan bent over in his seat, the contents of his previous meals spread out all over the car floor.

"Ewww!" Christina squirmed.

"Dylan! That is so not alright!" Will said from the driver's seat. "I could've pulled over!"

Phoebe rolled down the windows as Dylan seemed to awaken a little bit from his drunken stupor.

"Well, sorr-ee Mr. Perfect Will. Or are you really so good? I bet Frank doesn't know. And Helen. She don't know. And Christina. Even Christina right here doesn't know," Dylan said, patting Christina on the back.

"I don't know what?" Christina questioned, moving out of Dylan's reach.

"Why Miss Chrissy here _doesn't_ know, Will. I think I should tell her; shouldn't dear ol' sister know why you and Phoebe seem to disappear together an awful lot? And why you haven't brought home a girlfriend since, well, I don't think you ever really did bring a girlfriend home. Of course, why would you need to go outside of the family, when you have choices right here. Right, William?" Dylan taunted.

"Dylan, stop!" Phoebe commanded.

"Why should I, Pheee-be? You're just as bad. Sneaking off with Will when you think no one notices. And you own step-brother. I see the way you look at him. Really, Phoebes. Him? C'mon, even—"

"That's enough," Will stated.

"But I'm just getting—" Dylan continued.

"No, I said that is enough!" Will yelled.

There was silence in the car for a minute, before Christina said, "What's he talking about Will? Phoebe? They aren't together, Dylan. I mean, that'd be too weird. You live together! And are practically related! Right?"

Will shot a quick glance at Phoebe. They had agreed that it was too early to tell anyone, in hopes to avoid conversations like this one until there were absolutely positive that this was what they wanted to do.

"I could never be with a free-loading hippie like Phoebe. You know that, Dylan. Please, what kind of girls do we normally talk about? Leggy blondes, man. It's where it's at!" Will said, looking nervously in the rearview mirror at Dylan.

Phoebe stared straight ahead with a look of total disbelief on her face. So this was how he was going to play? Fine. She turned around and looked straight at Dylan, "And I could never be with an uptight control freak like Will. All thought and no action makes Will a dull boy. Right, William?" Phoebe asked, disdain dripping from her words.

Christina looked at Will and then Phoebe. She finally turned to Dylan and said, "You are such a weird drunk. Go to sleep. We'll be home soon."

Dylan replied, "Whatever. Enjoy your scandalous little love affair. Let me know when our family is being interviewed for the Lifetime Movie of the Week." He curled up as best as he could and went to sleep.

"Maybe if he is unconscious we can carry him inside. He'll at least be quiet!" Christina suggested.

The rest of the ride home was dead silent. Christina and Phoebe helped a semi-awake Dylan into the house while Will stayed outside to try to clean up the car.

Phoebe came back out carrying a roll of paper towels and several plastic bags. The two worked in silence until the car looked mostly fine.

Finally Will said, "So, control freak, huh?" Phoebe's words had affected him more than he cared to admit.

Phoebe looked up and said, "'Free-loading hippie'?"

"What did you want me to say? We had to keep things under wraps!"

"But you didn't have to be mean about it!" Phoebe said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I had to make it look like I don't like you!"

"Please, Dylan didn't buy that for a minute. We normally got along before this whole thing ever started up. And how did he know about us anyway? I thought you said he has been out recently!"

"He has! I don't know how he knew—except, oh," Will said, a realization dawning. "He knew," he said quietly. "He knew even before I knew. How is that possible?"

"What do you mean, 'he knew before you knew'?" Phoebe questioned.

"He made a comment before you got back from Europe about how I was hoping that you were the same girl you always were. I think he knew that I was in love with that girl," Will stated.

Phoebe stared at him for a while. "Well that girl has had enough drama for tonight and is going bed," Phoebe said, turning to go into the house.

"Wait."

Phoebe turned back around. "What?" she demanded.

"Don't go. We're not okay yet."

"Huh?"

"This thing between us, our fight, whatever you want to call it, we didn't straighten it out yet. You're not happy. I can tell," Will stated.

"It's not going to be all happy times, Will," Phoebe pointed out.

"I know that, Phoebe. It's just, I don't want to leave things like this right now. I don't want this to be an unhappy time because of something stupid I said when I was trying to keep our relationship a secret."

"Fine." Phoebe sighed. "We're okay. I'm sorry for saying those things and I know you are too. Good night, Will," Phoebe said, turning and walking back toward the house.

"Oh, and Will?" She said, stopping briefly before opening the door, but refusing to turn around and look at him. "Happy New Year."

"Yeah, some kind of happy," Will whispered to himself before going in the house.

_So, it looks like our couple has hit a speed bump on the road to happiness. I hope I didn't make Dylan too villainous. That wasn't my intention at all; he actually is one of my favorite characters to write. Comments? Please review!_


	7. Waiting for My Real Life to Begin

"**Near to You"**

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters (except Kevin, but I don't think I really want him anyway), certain lines (listen to the song "Near to You" by A Fine Frenzy), or Yoda, in case you didn't already know!

A/N: This is the last chapter. So please review and let me know what you thought of the story as a whole! Should I make any changes?

**Chapter 7: Waiting for My Real Life to Begin**

"_I love it when you are all resolved," Will said._ Where was Phoebe's resolution now? Her and Will had had their first fight and three days had passed. Sure they were smarter this time around; they acted friendly whenever someone from their family was nearby, as to not raise suspicion, but when they were alone . . . well, they weren't alone together anymore. And they were headed their separate ways, back to college in two days. What had started out like a good idea had crumbled at the first sign of trouble. And that frustrated Phoebe to no end.

Will wasn't doing much better. After Dylan's hangover had worn off and he had slept for several hours, he approached Will.

"I didn't mean it, okay?"

"Mean what?" Will said with obvious disinterest.

"I didn't mean what I said about you and Phoebe."

"I know you didn't, because there is nothing between us," Will responded.

"Riiiight. What I meant was, I didn't mean it when I said that you and Phoebe wouldn't be good together. There is something there, man. I can see it. Christina would see it, if she would actually look for two seconds. And let's face it, you are definitely Phoebe's type. I already tolerate you, so you might as well just go for it. You have my permission," Dylan said, pretending to give half bow.

"I don't need _your_ permission. And anyway, there isn't anything going on. Even if there may have been, and I'm not saying there was, we are barely speaking right now," Will confirmed.

"I know you're not."

"_You_ know we're not talking right now? What are you, some kind of strange Yoda character?"

"Wiser now are you," Dylan replied in his best Yoda accent.

"Yeah, whatever."

"To Phoebe, you must speak. And soon!"

"Would you stop that? It's annoying!" Will stated.

"Fine. But you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Sitting on the sidelines. Not going after what you _really_ want. I watched you do it all the time in high school. I don't know if it's stubborn-ness, your need to be responsible, or you just being scared. But you're watching your life pass you by, Will," Dylan finished.

"I'm watching my life go by? What about you, Mr. Run-in-with-the-Police?" Will retorted.

Dylan stood up to leave, patted Will on the back and said, "No subject changes and for the record, the solution to _my_ problems isn't leaving for college in two days."

Will didn't have an answer for that.

0-0-0

Will and Phoebe still hadn't spoken by the time Phoebe was loading up the car to go back to school. And as Will watched Phoebe give everyone hugs, he wasn't sure what to do. He hated that they were fighting, but he didn't know how to fix it.

Finally it was Will's turn to hug Phoebe. With the whole family watching, Phoebe stood in front of Will.

"Will," she said, a smile on her face that didn't reach quite up to her eyes. She reached out to him and as he held her, he smelled her green apple shampoo. He tried to memorize that smell, because he didn't know when he would smell it again. She let go just as quickly as she had held him, but not before her fingers grazed his, shooting that familiar spark up his hand.

As he watched her car pull out of the driveway, Will knew he had made a mistake. Two hours later, his car was packed and he gave the same round of hugs. He got in the car, turned on the ignition, and set off, back to his former life pre-Phoebe, pre-sneaking around. "And pre-happy," he said aloud to no one in particular.

0-0-0

"Pha-Pha-Pha-Phoebe!" Phoebe heard her name being yelled as she carried her huge suitcase down the hall of her dorm. She turned around to see who was so earnestly trying to get her attention.

"Kevin? Oh my gosh! How was your break? Is it not so weird that we are here and not in England?" Phoebe asked as she threw her arms around Kevin. The two had been in Europe and had traveled quite a lot together while there.

"Break was good. I'm better now that you're back here with me, however," Kevin said in his most charming voice, as he slung an arm around Phoebe.

"Hmm. Kevin, it didn't work in Europe, one of the most romantic places on Earth, why would you think it would work here in this dimly-lit institutionalized hallway? Besides, the last thing I need right now is romance," Phoebe finished quietly.

"Whoa, somebody hopped abroad the Downer Train at Devastation Station over Christmas break!" Kevin said, removing his arm.

"Nope, just fell in love. And it didn't work out."

"Oh. Sorry, Phoebe," Kevin replied, looking truly sad. "You know what you need?"

"Something that doesn't start with 'alchy' and end with 'hol'?" Phoebe questioned.

"Tsk, tsk. Taking all the fun right out of it. All the more reason for you to come. Celebrate the beginning of a new semester with your bestest friends. And maybe, if you're real nice, I'll buy you a drink. And you know how I am with my drinks. That offer doesn't appear for just anyone."

"Thanks, Kev. But I have unpacking to do," Phoebe said as she started walking down the hall.

"Fine, I'll let you walk away for now, Miss North. But I am coming back for you later. And we are going to have some fun!"

0-0-0

The knock of Phoebe's door startled her from her unpacking. She tossed the sweater she was refolding onto her bed and opened the door.

"Kevin, I told you. I'm really not in the mood to go out tonight—" Phoebe stopped abruptly. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at Will on the other side of the doorframe, not moving, just looking at her. Suddenly, he grabbed her and kissed her. All the electricity of their first kiss was still there, magnified by the fact that they had been apart.

They stumbled back into her room as Will shut the door behind them. The two kept moving backwards until Phoebe's legs hit her bed and the two collapsed onto the bed, never losing contact. Will's hands cupped her face as hers ran through his hair. He tore his lips of hers for just a moment to kiss right below her earlobe and down her neck to her collarbone. Phoebe let out a small moan, right before Will sat them both upright and gave her one long kiss. Finally, he let her go.

"What- what are you doing here?" Phoebe questioned as brushed her hair out of her face, revealing how flushed her face had become.

"Well, I finally figured it out," Will stated, standing before Phoebe.

"What?"

"It. Everything. Everything between us. And what was going wrong." He paused while she straightened her hair and clothes and then continued.

"I've practiced this in the car, so I hope it comes out right," Will said. Phoebe had to smile a bit at this. Will was always so organized.

Will took a deep breath and then began. "So far in our relationship, you have been the one making the grand gestures, propelling us forward. You were the one who suggested that we go ahead and do this. You were the one planning for the relationship we will have years from now. And you were the realist who knew that everything can't be fixed overnight sometimes. So now it's my turn. I'm making the big move and I am telling you that I'm sick of waiting for things to happen to me. I'm tired of trying to always smooth things over and I don't want to always be the super-responsible one anymore. I'm not sitting on the sidelines anymore. I'm in, completely, one hundred percent, even if it means calling Dad and Helen right now and telling them. Or transferring to a new college. Like this one perhaps." Will paused and reached into his pocket, taking out an acceptance letter, a grin slowly spreading on his face.

Phoebe's eyes got really big at this announcement and started watering. "Will. You transferred here?" She stood up and walked over to him, taking the letter from his hand and scanning it quickly. "You did this, for me? When? How?"

Will looked at her, his face serious. "Yeah, I did. I figured that if we are going to have any shot at making this work, we needed to be in the same place. So I thought, why not and I applied that first night that you came to my room and kissed me. But I didn't decide until I was halfway back to my school that I was actually going to do this. I'm making my life happen the way I want it to. Starting now."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Will and leaned up to give him a quick kiss. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Really? Why?" he said, half-teasing.

"Because. I'm better near to you," Phoebe replied simply.

Will looked straight into her eyes and kissed her, pulling her close. Nothing had ever been as perfect as this.

_Well, I think that's it. Maybe if I feel super inspired I will add an epilogue or something. We'll see. In the meantime, let me know what you think. Should I continue? Is this an okay place to end their story (for now at least)? Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


End file.
